The Heir
by collegegirl2805
Summary: This is a Veela fan fic. Harry Potter is not the boy everyone believes him to be. His mother and father were not the people who everyone believed them to be. His mother was a Veela princess and her family have been searching for her for over thirty years. What will happen when Harry meets his family and how will this change his life. Dumbles Bashing! Good Severus Snape! Good Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: It's a Veela fix, but different from anything you have probably read before_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_Dear my angel Harrison,_

_ If your reading this now it means your father and I are dead and you have just finished your first year at Hogwarts, it also means you are most likely living a lie. I will not allow my son to be manipulated by the wizarding world as your father and I have been._

_ I hope that the truths in this letter will allow you to live the life you are meant to live. I suppose Albus Dumbledore placed you with Petunia and her pig of a husband, even though we never wanted you anywhere near them, if that is the case then I am sorry. Petunia was always jealous of my abilities and eventually hated me for my gifts. I hope this letter will work to get you away from the muggles and to a place where you will be loved._

_ The first thing you must know is that you, Harrison, are not a wizard, at least for the most part, you are Veela. I am full Veela and you're father is also mostly Veela, though it is not known by most. Your father is a descendant of the house of Potter, a well-known pureblood family. However, it stopped being a pureblood family when his great-great-great grandfather fell in love and married a Veela girl, since then every male Potter has married a Veela. I was adopted after I was taken from my family, and for a long time I knew nothing of my origins. _

_ Ever since I was little I had known I was different, when I was seven I almost burned down the house, when I was nine I noticed I was fluent in French and then Spanish with out ever having learned the languages, and when I was ten I met Severus Snape. He taught me of magic and told me I was a witch. However, when I got to school I realized some of what I could do wasn't normal for a witch or wizard. It was James, your father, who told me of the Veela and about his own heritage. He and another friend helped me gain control over my abilities. If it hadn't been for them the entire school would have known I was a Veela when my allure kicked in. With the help of James and Severus I was able to make a paternity potion to reveal my true parentage. _

_ What I found shocked me. You're father had taught me of the Veela nation and when I saw the names of my parents... I recognized them Philip and Adaline and Maxine Beaulieu, and they are the prince and princess of the Veela. I am the missing royal Veela heir, stolen from my family shortly after my birth. _

_ I was confused and angry, sad and weary. I didn't want to be a princess; I wanted to go back to being Lily Rose Evans, or maybe one day Lily Rose Potter. I put off meeting my family and telling them the truth, scared of my responsibilities and what the discovery meant for my future, what it meant for my relationship with James. I loved you're father and couldn't bare the thought of loosing him. Eventually, the decision was taken out of my hands when a person I believed to be a good friend, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed your father and I by telling Dumbledore of my true identity. _

_ I have no doubt that you have met Albus Dumbledore by now Harrison and I have no doubt in my mind that he has already began trying to manipulate you and mold you into his pawn. He forced your father and I to work for the Order of the Phoenix, the vigilante organization that fought Lord Voldemort. Though we had no love for the Dark Lord, we had never wanted to fight, especially not when we had a baby to care for and protect. Dumbledore used blackmail, threats and eventually began hurting the ones we cared for. When he went after our friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, we were forced to give in._

_ As the heir of the Veela I have powers Dumbledore wants to use and I am sure he will try to use you as well. There is no doubt in my mind that you are powerful my angel I felt it in you the first time I held you, you must not allow Dumbledore to control your life. As I write this to you, your father and I are being forced into hiding. He says he's going to put our location under the Fidelius Charm with Peter, the traitor, as our secret keeper (like we're supposed to trust that rat). Lord Voldemort has discovered your father and I are responsible for many of the victories the order of the phoenix has achieved. Whether he wants to use us as Dumbledore has or kill us I do not know. _

_ I am frightened though and now Dumbledore wants us to bind your magic and place a powerful glamour on you. I don't know why, but I suspect he wants to hide your true potential. If I am dead than I have no doubt your powers have been bound and your Veela beauty has been hidden._

_ Harry, you must find Severus Snape. If you cannot find him look for Remus Lupin or Sirius Black. As a last resort try to find the Malfoy family, they like the Potter family are part Veela and will protect you. If you find Severus, give him this letter (Severus, I love you as a brother and you will always have a place in my heart. I forgive you for what happened. Please I need you to undo the binding and glamour Dumbledore had no doubt put on Harrison and take Harrison to his grandparents, it isn't safe for him to live in the wizarding world, in a place where he doesn't belong. The Veela nation and its royal family must remain neutral in all wars and Dumbledore's manipulating of us must come to an end). _

_Harrison please stay safe, your father and I love you more than anything. Find your grandparents and tell them I am sorry I never revealed myself to them. _

_Love,_

_Your mother, Lily Rose Potter_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's note: Hope you enjoy! Love reviews…hint hint :)

Chapter 2

Harry James Potter sat on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive and allowed tears to cloud his eyes. His mouth was dry, his throat felt tight, and his heart was beating a million miles a minute. When he had found the letter on the bed from his mother he had been confused, yet thrilled, now he didn't know what he was feeling.

He was sad, sad for the renewed feelings of lose for the parents he would never know. He was angry; he was almost burning with anger, which was mostly directed at Lord Voldemort and now Dumbledore, a man he had thought he could trust. Yet at the same time he felt scared and hopeful, happy and shocked. Most of all he was still confused.

He clutched the letter, his mother's letter, close to his chest as he thought over all of what his mother had told him. He had no idea what it meant to be a Veela and now according to his mother he was a Veela, as well as, royalty. His grandfatherly headmaster was a snake dressed up as an old goat and just as evil as Voldemort. Dumbledore had used his mother and manipulated him and according to Harry's mother the ass had 'bound' his magic, and but a glamour on him. And then there was the matter of Snape, the evil greasy git, who hated Harry, but whom according to his mother, Harry could trust. Harry thought back to last year and thought about how Professor Snape had treated him. While Snape always seemed to truly despise Harry, it had been Snape who seemed to have saved him again and again. At least trusting Snape was easier than forcing himself to trust Malfoy and his family; that was definitely only going to be a last resort.

Harry decided he had to trust his mother; he needed to do as she asked before it was too late and he could no longer escape Dumbledore's manipulations.

But first he decided he needed to speak to Hermione. Harry needed a friend to talk to and he was no longer sure he could trust Ron. While Ron had been Harry's first friend, he was also part of a well-known light family, who supported Dumbledore.

Harry got up from his bed and began to search in his trunk for the parchment with Hermione's phone number. The Dursley's had left Harry alone in the house for the weekend while they went to visit the always hated Aunt Marge and Harry was grateful. He hated the Dursley's and learning they weren't actually blood relatives made it so he didn't have to feel bad about hating them. They had locked him in his room, but Harry was quick to pick the lock, a skill he had been forced to learn long ago.

He walked downstairs and found the nearest portable phone. Grabbing it he dialed Hermione's number and waited.

"Hello, Granger residence." Harry frowned when he heard the male voice on the line and hoped the man he presumed to be Hermione's dad would let him talk to her.

"Hello, Mr. Granger. My name's Harry Potter, I'm a friend of Hermione's from school…um…may I speak with her?" he asked, holding his breath for the answer.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked and Harry caught the sudden excitement in the man's voice, "Hermione has told her mother and I all about you. Of course you can speak with her, just give me a moment and I'll get her."

"Hello…Harry is that really you? You're relatives let you use the phone?" Hearing Hermione's voice Harry allowed himself to relax again.

"Hi Hermione it's really me," Harry stated with a small chuckle, "um…as for my relatives…they don't exactly know I'm using the phone. They left for the weekend to go visit Aunt—"

"Harry! Are you saying you're relatives left you alone in the house with no one to take care of you for the whole weekend?" Hermione was practically screeching and Harry had to hold the phone away from his ear. Before Harry could say anything he heard voices on the other end of the phone and then Hermione's voice became the calm authoritative voice she always used when she wanted Harry and Ron to study, "Harry, you need to tell me where you live so me and my parents can come get you."

Harry was confused, why would they want to come get him? It wasn't like this was the first time the Dursley's had left Harry on his own and at least this time he wasn't left in the cupboard. "Hermione…really it's okay. I'm fine on my own and I need to talk to you about…about something important."

"Harry it's not fine. My parents are furious and their right, your only eleven and your relatives left you on your own. Just tell me where you live. We can talk about whatever you want once you're picked up."

Harry sighed, "fine. The house is Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Okay, that's…that's pretty close. We should be there in thirty minutes and then we'll talk…" there was more noise on the other end of the line and then Hermione spoke again. "Dad says you should pack you're stuff, he doesn't want you staying on your own."

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure how he should react to this new development. On the one hand he needed to talk to Hermione and maybe for this particular conversation it would be best to talk in person. On the other hand he needed to go to Snape so the man could help Harry find his real family and that would be significantly harder now if he had people watching him. Unless…maybe he could tell Hermione's parents what was going on. They were muggles and it was unlikely they were working as Dumbledore's cronies. If they cared enough to want to come pick Harry up maybe they would help him get away from Dumbledore.

"Um…okay Hermione. I'll pack, but can you tell you're parents I need to talk to you all? Oh…Hermione it's important none of you tell anyone about speaking to me."

"Why Harry, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay Harry. I'll see you soon." And with that Hermione hung up.

Harry stared at the phone in his hand for a few moments before he went to go pack his few possessions. He made sure to hold on tightly to his mother's letter.

When he heard a knock on the door and then the ringing of the bell Harry took a deep breath before answering. That breath was immediately knocked out of him when a blur of brown frizzy hair barreled right into him and he almost fell over onto the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione clutched onto Harry like her life depended on it and Harry smiled fondly back at her while trying to breath.

"Hermione, let him breath," a woman behind Hermione called out. Hermione blushed and let go of him. "Hello Harry, I'm Hermione's mother, Emily Granger. Let's get your things sweet heart and get out of here. I can't believe your relatives just left you here. You'll come stay with us until we can get this all sorted out."

"Um…actually I wanted to talk to you about that. Um…I got a letter from…well, from my mother—"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "but Harry you're mother's dead."

Harry sighed, feeling the longing to have his parents back that had existed with in him his entire life. "I—I know that Hermione. I think she must have used some kind of magic to make it appear to me. She said she sent it right before her and my dad were forced into hiding. Um… she also told me she was adopted…she has family, a magic family that she was stolen from when she was a baby—"

Both Hermione and Mrs. Granger gasped, "really Harry! That's wonderful. Do you know any of them, did she tell you who they were?"

Harry looked down at the ground, "they're not from here and…why don't you guys come inside for a little. Then you can read the letter for yourself Hermione, I need you to tell me what to do. I…there were some things in the letter you need to know before you go back to Hogwarts and…well, I need you're help on deciding what I should do about my relatives."

Hermione gave Harry a worried look before nodding, "okay Harry."

Both Hermione and her mother came inside and Harry walked them to the sitting room. After they were seated Harry pulled out his mother's letter from his pocket and after staring at it for a few minutes handed it over to Hermione, so she and her mother could read it.

Hermione opened it up and started reading, "oh my god," Hermione gasped out, "Harry…you're a Veela! Do you know what that means?" Hermione asked him, her eyes wide with shock. Though Harry could also sense her excitement.

"Not…not really, in the letter she talks about it a little, but…she said my powers have been bound and something about a glamour. Why do you know what they are? I got that they were magical, but I was confused about a lot of it."

Hermione sat up a little straighter and Harry could tell she was getting ready to give him a lecture on the topic. "Well, according to a book I read about magical creatures Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids, they're kind of like Sirens. There are a lot of misconceptions about Veela, most wizards believe that Veela can only be women, which is stupid obviously. They also generally only think of Veela in terms of their looks and their ability to seduce people and that misconception has gotten a lot of wizards killed. The Veelas an extremely powerful and dangerous race, some believe they are more powerful than wizards. In fact, a lot of the so-called pureblood families have mixed with Veela. They can transform into a bird like form, which they sometimes do when they're angry. Their magic is different then wizards, while they can use wands like wizards they can also use wandless elemental magic. There aren't a lot of Veela in England though, they have their own nation, it's called the Veela Nation, I think it's supposed to be somewhere in France." Both Harry and Mrs. Granger were shocked by the information and Harry had to take a few deep breaths before he could say anything.

"Oh…that…wow," Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react to being a Veela.

"I wonder what you look like without your glamour. Veela are supposed to be quite beautiful," Hermione, thought out loud before she turned red in the face and started reading the letter once more.

Once more after a few moments her head shot up. "Harry!" Hermione practically screamed, "you're mother was the lost heir! Do you have any idea what that means? Do you have any idea what that makes you?" Harry turned bright red and ducked his head avoiding looking at the two women in the room.

"Sweet heart you need to contact you're family. Did the letter tell you how to get a hold of them?" Mrs. Granger asked in a calm soothing voice.

"Mom you don't understand. When the Veela find out about Harry…Harry the Veela Nation closed its borders when you're mother went missing. Very few non-Veela have been allowed in. When you're mother went missing the Veela went crazy, it took a lot to convince them not to start attacking people. When they find out about Harry…I don't know how they'll react. They wont be happy that someone from the wizarding world killed his mother. Harry, you're technically the heir to the Veela thrown. They'll want you back and they'll want to know why you weren't returned to them earlier. The Veela don't usually involve themselves in the wizarding world because they believe they shouldn't get involved in another societies problems and because most magical beings aren't stupid enough to induce their wrath, but when they get angry…this could end up starting a war." Harry stared at Hermione for a minute.

"But what if…what if I don't want to be heir or whatever. I never wanted any of this Hermione," Harry said as he tried to hold back his tears. "I never wanted to be the boy-who-lived and I don't want to be some heir."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but well…at least you have a family, who I'm sure wants you and will love you—"

"Albus Dumbledore?" Mrs. Granger asked all of a sudden. "Isn't that the name of you're headmaster at school Hermione," Harry could tell by the suddenly furious look on Hermione's mother's face that she had read more of the letter.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Why?"

"I don't want you going back to that school Hermione," Mrs. Granger stated, "not until that man is gone."

"What? Why?" Hermione yelled.

"According to Harry's mother that man used her and forced her into not revealing herself to her family. It looks like that man is responsible for manipulating Harry's mother and I wont allow him anywhere near you."

Hermione looked back down at the letter and she began to look angrier and angrier as she read, "Harry I had no idea…I can't believe it. I don't understand how he could have…but it makes sense…Harry you have to do what you're mom told you. You have to write Professor Snape, you have to get away from Dumbledore before he gets you killed."

"I know. I was going to, but I wanted to speak to you first and I guess I needed to tell someone. Will…will you stay with me until Snape comes. You know how much he hates me and…I don't want to do it alone," Harry couldn't quite bring himself to look Hermione in the eye as he made this confession. Harry was supposed to be a Gryffindor, he was supposed to be brave, but he was scared. He was scared about what this discover would mean for him. He knew this discovery was going to change his life, he just wasn't sure if it would change it for the better or for the worse.

"Of course I'll stay with you. Do you want to write the letter now or do you want to come to my house?"

"I should probably just do it know. It shouldn't take long for Hedwig to give it to him and then it shouldn't take too long for him to get here. Apparating only takes a few seconds." The idea of seeing Snape right now though sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Okay, do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"No it's fine I got it, just give me a second…"

Harry unpacked some parchment and a quill and began writing:

_Professor Snape,_

_I'm sorry for bothering you over the summer holidays, but I recently received a letter from my mother, which I also enclosed. In the letter she told me of my true heritage and of the headmaster's manipulations. She also told me of you're friendship with her and of how you helped her over the years. I know that you have never been very fond of me, but I hope that you are willing to help me as I feel I have very few people I feel I can trust at the moment. _

_Though I don't understand all the information I have learned, I do know that if I have family, real family, that I want to meet. Please I need you're help, I need the help of someone who was trusted by my mother to keep me safe. I'm scared of Dumbledore and of his manipulations. As a Veela I understand that I do not belong in the wizarding world, I am not the light's savior and I will not fight for Dumbledore after what he did to my parents. Please help me contact my grandparents. _

_I am currently located at Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. Please come at your earliest convenience_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

"Okay," Harry added his own letter to the envelope and wrote his name next to his mothers on the front before he looked around and walked to Hedwig's cage, "hey girl," he cooed at her, "mind delivering a letter." She hooted in agreement. Harry opened the cage, let Hedwig hop onto his arm and secured the letter onto her leg. "Okay Hedwig you need to take this to Professor Snape. It's important that no one else gets their hands on this letter, understand?" Hedwig gave Harry another hoot. "Okay girl…fly safe." After another hoot, Hedwig leaped of Harry's arm and soared out an open window.

"How long to you think it'll take before Professor Snape gets the letter Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Hedwig is usually pretty fast, I think it must have to do with magic, but it usually only takes an hour or two I think."

"Well, in the mean time do you want to hear about France? I've read a lot about it, I really love the language c'est la langue de l'amour (it is the language of love)," she stated with a smile.

"de l'amour (of love)," Harry scrunched up is nose, like any eleven year old boy he was still at a stage in his life where he found the whole idea of love and dating to be…gross.

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Je ne savais pas que vous parliez fracais (I didn't know you spoke French)."

"Je n'ai pas (I don't)," Harry responded confused.

"Harry vous etes parlant francais des maintenant (Harry you're speaking French right now)," Hermione stated exasperatedly.

"Quelle? Aucun je suis…" Harry stopped himself as he noticed…but he had never learned how to speak French. "I…I don't understand," Harry looked to Hermione with confusion written all over his face.

Hermione's expression turned thoughtful, "Harry in you're mother's letter she said she discovered when she was younger she discovered she was fluent in French and Spanish…maybe it's a Veela trait."

"But my abilities are bound," Harry reminded Hermione, he felt a bubble of anger with the headmaster and remembering that.

"Well, maybe the headmaster wasn't able to completely bind you're magic. Bonds rarely last, maybe the bond on your magic is weakening."

After a few minutes of thinking Harry shrugged, "I guess it doesn't really matter. If Professor Snape is willing to help me he can unbind my magic…and if he doesn't I'll just have to find Remus Lupin or…um…that other guy, Sirius Black and get one of them to help me. If I have to I'll go to the Malfoy's," at the thought of going to the Malfoy's Harry's pride rebelled a little, but he stopped himself. He would do whatever it took to get out and away from Dumbledore's manipulations.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I have to ask about you're relatives. They left you alone in the house for the whole weekend?" Mrs. Granger asked and Harry could hear the contempt she felt for his relatives in her tone.

"It's not really a big deal. I'm not a baby and it's not like it's the first ti—" Harry quickly cut himself off snapping his mouth shut, but from the look Mrs. Granger was giving him it was clear he had already said to much.

It was weird seeing such anger in the eyes of the clearly kind woman before him, "and why are there no photos of you around the house?"

Damn, Harry cursed the woman for being so observant. "I'll be honest with you Mrs. Granger, the Dursley's have never wanted me. They hate anything not normal and in their eyes I'm pretty much as abnormal as it gets. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore must have threatened them in order to get them to keep me. They have never treated me as family and, I was pretty happy when I read in the letter that I'm not actually related to them. There are no photos of me anywhere because the Dursley's have tried their best over the years to ignore my existence and they didn't want a reminder of me anywhere in their home." Harry spoke of his lack of a relationship with ease, their hate for him had stopped affecting him long ago, but Harry could tell from Mrs. Granger's and Hermione's teary eyes that they were affected.

"Oh Harry," Hermione cried and once again Harry was assaulted by a blur of brown frizzy hair as Hermione engulfed Harry in a tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Harry was quite thankful for the knock at the front door, which allowed him to disentangle himself from his best friends clutches. He was pretty sure Snape must of gotten his letter but he was still surprised. He had expected it to take at least an hour for Hedwig to get to Snape and if Harry was being honest with himself he'd admit part of him thought Snape might not be willing to help him.

He walked over to the door and opened it with slightly trembling hands. Sure enough standing in the doorway was none other than Harry's mother's old friend, his most hated poisons professor, Severus Snape. For a second Harry just stared at the man.

The man gave Harry one of his signature glares, which had been known to make some students break down into tears before he brushed past Harry into the house. For a second Harry couldn't help imagining what the Dursley's would do if they ever found out about the 'freaks' Harry had allowed into their house while they were away.

"Potter!" Harry couldn't help flinching at the sound of Professor Snape's angry voice and found himself making a beeline for the living room where he found Snape seething as he took in the sight of Mrs. Granger and Hermione.

Before Mrs. Granger or Hermione could say a word Professor Snape had Harry's arm in a vice like grip and he was pulling Harry into the Dursley's pristine kitchen. Snape's wand was out in a flash and he proceeded to cast silencing and other warding charms. Harry was itching to say something, but the death glares Snape kept giving him kept him quiet.

"Do they know?" Professor Snape asked Harry at last.

"E-excuse me?" Harry asked his professor, he cursed inwardly at the crack in his voice.

"Idiot boy, did you tell Miss Granger and her mother about the letter?"

Harry couldn't meet Snape's angry eyes, "I…yeah I thought—"

His professor instantly started pacing the room, robes billowing, "do you have any idea what you have done Mr. Potter?" Harry was suddenly angry, really angry, he honestly had no idea why his professor was so angry. Professor Snape had no right to be mad at him. So what if Harry had told Mrs. Granger and Hermione, he could trust them, he knew he could.

"They won't tell I trust—"

Snape's pacing instantly seized at snapped around to stare at Harry, "this has nothing to do with trust Mr. Potter. How much do they know? How much did you tell them?"

"I…I let them read the letter before—"

His professor sighed and Harry was shocked as the man's body sagged against the wall. "Harry," Harry's mouth dropped open, Snape had never used his first name before, "I know it was not your intention, but never the less, you have placed the whole Granger family in danger."

"What!" Harry squeaked as all color drained from his face, "I…I didn't. I…I just needed—"

Snape sighed again and took a seat at the kitchen table, "sit down Harry." Harry did has he was told and sat down. "Do you understand who you are Harry? What you're mother was?"

"Yeah…Hermione explained it. Mom said she was the lost Veela heir and her parents, my grandparents, are the Veela prince and princess. She said I probably had my magic bound and that's why I never knew. Are you…will you help me?" Harry asked. He needed to know if this man was really willing to help him find his grandparents.

Professor Snape actually smiled, Harry had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "of course I'll help you Harry…I'm sorry…for last year and the way I treated you. It had to be done otherwise Dumbledore would have been suspicious. I'm sorry for yelling at you just now, but you have to understand by telling the Granger's of your true identity you have put them in danger. But what's done is done, right now we have to get you out of her and to the Malfoy's—"

"The Malfoy's?" Harry scrunched his brow in confusion, "why?"

"Firstly, because Lucius Malfoy was a friend of your mother's and will be willing to help us. Secondly, because we need a safe place to stay where I will be able to undo the bind on your magic and remove the glamour on you without worrying about others who might be affected by your allure. And finally, we will go to the Malfoy's because they have family living in the Veela Nation who can notify your family of the situation."

"Oh…wait…my mom was really friend's with a Malfoy? And what's an allure?"

"Harry, I know you're relationship with Draco is…strained, but everything is not as it seems. Yes you're mother was very close with Lucius, he helped her control her abilities. As for what an allure is…well…you're mother mentioned it in her letter…"

"Yeah…and…"

"Well…" Snape suddenly looked uncomfortable, which made Harry instantly nervous, "an allure basically affected the sexual hormones of the non-Veela individuals around a Veela and makes those individuals sexually attracted and almost entranced by the Veela."

"What? Does…does every Veela have an allure?" Harry asked horrified.

Snape's lips twitched in response to the expression on Harry's face, "yes, they do."

"So I'll have an allure? Is everyone affected by it that isn't a Veela?" Harry was currently imagining a scene where all of a sudden Professor McGonagall was attracted to him; he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

Now Snape was definitely sporting a smirk, Harry however found the situation anything but amusing. "Usually it is mainly males who are effected by female Veela and vice versa. However, as a royal Veela you're allure would be significantly more potent than the average Veela. You're mother, before she learned to control her abilities, seemed to effect both men and women."

"Eww…that's disgusting."

"Harry, you're still young and while you will have an allure it will be significantly less potent than a full grown Veela. While non-Veela were attracted to your mother at your age it was a very mild attraction."

"This is just great," Harry sighed, it was like his whole world was being flipped up side down. "How else will I change when you remove the spells Dumbledore put on me?" Harry asked.

"Well, your appearance will change drastically. The glamour on you is similar to that of the glamour James wore while at school, though I believe you're eyes will stay the same. It is difficult to alter ones eyes with a glamour, which I imagine is the reason Dumbledore altered your eyesight, so as to hide your eyes behind glasses. You will be able to do wandless elemental magic, for example you may be able to create fireballs. You will eventually be able to transform into a bird-like form when you're older. Oh…and your mother was able to speak most languages fluently as well as speak to animals, though I believe that ability is only present in the royal Veela blood line."

"I can already do the last bit. I've never heard anyone speak another language before, but Hermione spoke to me in French today and I spoke back to her without realizing I was even speaking a different language."

"Interesting, I suppose Dumbledore was not able to bind all of your abilities then. Well…are you ready to go Harry? We have already spent to much time doodling and I suspect it will only be a matter of time before Dumbledore realizes something is amiss."

"I'm…yeah. I'm already packed, but what about Hermione and her mum?" Harry asked, he had almost forgotten about the two.

"I will have to obliviate them," Professor Snape stated coolly.

"No you can't do that!" Harry yelled indignantly.

"Harry, I must. It is not safe for them to know of you're true identity and the knowledge they have might very well put them in danger. Dumbledore is not above hurting them to get to you. I'm sorry, but this must be done." Harry refused to acknowledge Snape's words, even though part of him knew they were true. Snape grabbed onto Harry's arm and guided him back into the living room.

When Harry saw Hermione and Mrs. Granger he looked down at the ground unable to meet their eyes. It took only a few moments for Snape to obliviate both mother and daughter. He then proceeded to grab Harry's belongings while still holding tightly to Harry's arm and walk Harry out the door.

Once they were a little ways away from the Dursley's Snape's grip on Harry's arm tightened and the next thing Harry knew he felt like he was being sucked through a narrow tube, then he landed flat on his face before a big iron gate.

Harry looked around, 'what just happened?'

Standing above Harry, Snape once again demonstrated the sneer that he was famous for at Hogwarts. "Perhaps I should have forewarned you before…that Mr. Potter was side-along apparition." Snape grabbed onto Harry and hoisted him up off the ground.

Still a bit dazed, it took Harry a few moments to get his barring's. "Where are we?" He finally asked his professor, who had already made his way to the gate looming before them.

"We are currently just outside Malfoy manor Mr. Potter. Now…I have no doubt the have already alerted the Malfoy residence of our presence. Let me do the talking, Lucius was not aware that Lily was the lost heir and will not be happy when he finds out. Though during the war the Malfoy's allied themselves with Voldemort their loyalties have always lain with the Veela crown first and foremost. Lucius will want to deliver you to your grandparents as quickly as possible, but in order to avoid a war between the Veela and wizards we must tread carefully. Stay close to me and do as I do. Do you understand Harry?"

Before Harry could tell Snape he understood, even though he wasn't so sure he did, the gates began to open and Harry spotted a man walking towards them. He was like an older version of Draco, this was obviously Lucius…and he didn't look happy.

"What is the meaning of this Severus? Why have you brought Harry Potter to my home? It was you who told me I had to keep my distance from Lily's child—"

"Perhaps it would be best if we discussed this inside Lucius there is much you do not know," Snape stated.

"Very well," Lucius replied, casting Harry one more sidelong class before turning and ushering them through the gates.

Harry could help gapping at the Malfoy manor. Sure Hogwarts was obviously impressive, but Malfoy manor was different, it was refined and elegant and he felt comfort in the subtle magic he felt in the air.

When they entered what Harry presumed to be the living room, though the Dursley's entire house could probably fit inside, they all took seats around the fire.

Lucius snapped his fingers and a creature, the likes of which Harry had never seen before appeared out of nowhere. Harry didn't know what to make of it and was especially confused when he took a closer look and realized the creature was wearing a tea towel. "Dobby get me something to drink…and Severus do you want anything?" Severus shook his head, "Harrison?" Lucius asked and it took a moment for Harry to realize the man was speaking to him before he too shook his head. "Very well…Severus," Lucius once again turned to fix his gaze on Professor Snape, "what is this about?"

"Well…Lucius promise me you'll hear everything I have to say before you do anything rash…"

"Severus I am no Gryffindor. Now tell me what this is all about," Lucius once again insisted.

"You remember what Lily was don't you Lucius?"

"Of course I do. I helped James train her after all…full Veela…" for a second Harry caught a dreamy expression in Lucius Malfoy's eyes and cringed at the thought of a Malfoy liking his mother. "I still don't understand how she ended up in a wizarding school."

"Yes well…you remember Lily was adopted?" Lucius nodded. "Well, Lily often wondered about her heritage and where she came from. So in sixth year before our falling out I helped her to create a parentus revelio potion…" Severus paused.

"And?" Lucius asked, clearly not liking to be kept waiting.

"And we found she was the daughter of Philip and Adaline Beaulieu."

"What?" Lucius asked in a quiet scary voice that gave Harry goose bumps.

"She was—"

"Are you telling me that Lily Potter was the missing heir and you never thought to tell me!" Harry quickly decided that he never wanted to be on the wrong side of Lucius Malfoy. Currently the man look furious and Harry could feel his powerful magic in the air.

"Father," called a voice from the door and Harry turned toward it. There stood Draco Malfoy, one of Harry's least favorite people at school.

"Draco go back to bed," Lucius demanded. Though he seemed to have calmed a little with the arrival of his son he still looked furious. Then something seemed to click in Lucius's mind and once again his fury seemed almost palpable. "What Draco!" Lucius called out to his son. Draco clearly weary of his father's obvious anger walked forward towards his father. Then he recognized Harry.

"What's Potter doing here?" Draco asked indignantly.

"Not now Draco," Lucius told his son before he rounded on Snape once more. "If Lily was the lost heir, than that would make Harrison…and you're only bringing the boy to me now?" Lucius was glaring daggers at Snape by now and Harry had the sudden very un-Gryffindor urge to run out of the room before Lucius finally lost it.

"You must understand Lucius…" Snape begun.

"No don't try to defend yourself Severus. You know how much the loose of the heir effect the Veela and yet you never revealed her identity to me when I could have protector her and her child and then you don't tell me about Harrison until know. Are you aware the Veela prince and princess still grieve for their daughter? Are you aware that the Queen still refuses to open the borders of the Veela Nation? Are you aware of what will happen when the Veela find out that the heir was killed…killed by a wizard and that her son was almost killed?"

"I—"

"Who else knew about this Severus?" The venom in Lucius's eyes just dared Snape to lie to him.

"James knew…obviously. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black…and Albus Dumbledore."

Lucius let out a hiss of anger and Harry couldn't help but fidget a little in his set. "Draco, go get your mother," Lucius barked at his son, and Draco was quick to obey. Finally Lucius's eyes fell on Harry and for the first time since they had met Harry saw the man's eyes soften. "Your Highness," Harry was taken aback by the title, "know that I will protect you to the best of my ability while you are in my how and that I will return you to your grandparents as soon as possible."

"Umm…that you sure."

For a couple minutes there was silence before Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter…that was his mother's letter Harry suddenly realized. "Lucius…I think perhaps you should read this?" Severus stated, handing Lucius the letter.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"It's a letter from Lily to Harry, which he received this morning."

"I see," before Lucius could open the letter however, Draco and a woman, Harry guessed to be his mother, entered the room.

"Lucius what's wrong? What happened?" The woman inquired of her husband.

"Your Highness this is my wife, Narcissa," both Draco's and Narcissa's brows furrowed at the title Lucius gave Harry, and Harry wasn't particularly found of the title himself.

"Um…you can call me Harry," he stated hoping the man would get the hint and stop calling him 'your highness'. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa, Severus and I need to have a private conversation. Can you take Harrison and Draco to the dining room and get them something to eat?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Umm…of course dear," Narcissa replied still looking confusedly at her husband.

"And Narcissa…Harrison is not to leave you're side under any circumstances. I don't want him outside either. It is important that he remain safe while here. That means no fooling around Draco," Lucius added looking directly at his son.

"But—" Harry started to complain, he wanted to be able to go outside and he didn't want to be stuck with a babysitter, he was almost twelve after all.

"Harrison," the man stopped him, "this is for your protection. I will not have you hurt," Lucius turned once more to his wife, "Narcissa, Harrison's grandparents, Philip and Adaline Beaulieu will not be pleased if the boy is returned to them in anything other than perfect condition," both Draco and Narcissa gasped at the names. "Get one of the house elves to prepare the room next to ours and get him some clothes to wear as well."

Narcissa was obviously still shocked, but hide her surprise well, "of course dear." Narcissa gently reached down and took Harry's hand pulling him along and towards the living room doors, "come Draco," Narcissa called to her son, who came trotting after them while continuing to stare at Harry wide eyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Harry was now sitting in a huge dining room next to Draco soup. "Harry did you know?" Draco finally spoke. Harry was surprised the boy was using his first name, but decided not to point it out to Draco.

"Know what?" he asked even though he knew exactly what Draco was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. Did you know that you're mother was the missing Veela heir?"

"Um no. I didn't…not until today…when I found a letter she wrote to me before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry…wait does that mean though? Are you're half-Veela? You don't look like a Veela at all. I mean Veela don't usually need glasses and you don't exactly scream grace and beauty."

Harry sighed, since when was Draco this talkative? "I'm…I'm actually more than half-Veela, my dad was…um…part-Veela. I think I don't look Veela because Dumbledore put a glamour on me…my mom thought he might do something like that. According to her he's a manipulative old coot," Harry stated, suddenly remembering the anger he felt for Dumbledore.

"Oh well… I could have told you Dumbledore's grandfatherly thing was just an act. How much Veela blood do you have anyway? You know I'm actually a quarter-Veela, my grandmother on dad's side is Veela, so I won't judge."

"Oh…um…my mom was full and my dad…he was 7/8th Veela," at the look Draco gave him he decided to explain. "I think it was my dad's great-great grandfather, who married a Veela and ever since than the heirs to the Potter line have all married Veelas. Anyway that mean's I'm 15/16th Veela and 1/16th wizard."

"I guess it's a good thing your mother married another Veela even if that means your not really a wizard."

Harry stared at Draco for a second, "what do you mean it's a good thing? And why would that mean I'm not really I wizard?"

"Well, it's a good thing because you're grandparents and the queen, your great grandmother, are really big on the blood purity of the royal line. If you were only half-Veela they probably wouldn't be happy, but seeing as you're dad was mostly Veela they probably will just make sure they betroth you to someone with pure Veela blood. As for not being a real wizard… well you only have 1/16th wizarding blood; of course you're not really a wizard. I'm surprised you were even allowed to go to Hogwarts, then again, I'm surprised you're mother was also allowed to go to Hogwarts."

Harry had tried to listen to what Draco was saying, but stopped when he heard… "Betrothed, what do you mean when they betroth me? I…I don't want—"

"Seriously Harry what did you expect? Of course you're going to be betrothed your Veela royalty. It's not a big deal, I'm already betrothed," Draco looked grossed out by the thought, "to Pansy."

Harry wanted to laugh at Draco's misfortune, Draco was going to have to marry the pug, but he was still too wrapped up in the thought he might actually be forced to marry someone. "I don't care what they say, I'm gonna marry the person I fall in love with. They can't make me, I don't even know them yet, they can't force me to do anything," Harry huffed indignantly and was startled to hear laughter from behind him as Narcissa Malfoy entered the dining room.

She ruffled Harry's hair and smiled at Harry, "why don't you focus on meeting your grandparents, Harrison, before you start rebelling against them. As for you Draco," Narcissa walked over to her son and kissed his forehead, "we spoke already about your betrothal to Miss Parkinson. In the wizarding world most marriage contracts fall through. They are mainly they just used to form alliances among the pureblood families."

"Is that true for the Veela too?" Harry asked hopefully. "I don't really like girls yet, but what if I don't want to marry a Veela girl? What if I want to marry a wizard or what if I fall in love with a muggle," Harry found himself scrunching his nose at the last idea. "Well probably not a muggle. I like Hermione loads, but I think the Dursley's put me off muggle's for life."

Again Narcissa smiled at Harry, but this time it was a sad smile. "Harry do you know what it means to be an heir?"

"I…it means I might have to inherit the thrown," Harry realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What if I don't want to?" Harry asked, scared all of a sudden.

"Harry right now your great grandmother, Queen Violette, holds the Veela thrown. Next in line is your grandfather, Prince Philip. After your mother's passing, technically you are stand after your grandfather in the line of succession. I believe it will be a long time before you have to decide whether or not you want to succeed the Veela throne. If you don't want to I'm sure you have many relatives who would be willing to recede when the time comes."

"Oh, that's good," Harry sighed in relief.

"However, as heir and because you are second in line for the thrown there will be certain expectations of you. I believe there will likely be someone picked out for you to marry and I don't believe you will be given much choice in the matter. I do believe it is unlikely your grandparents would allow you to marry a wizard girl, even if she did have Veela blood, and as for a muggle girl…well…that I'm sure would happen over their dead bodies. In fact, I doubt they would have allowed your mother to ever marry James Potter. She had already been betrothed soon after her conception. I believe that is one of the reasons Lily never revealed herself to her parents."

"Yeah she mentioned that in her letter. Have…have you met my grandparents?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh…no I haven't. As a witch with no Veela blood I am not allowed to enter the Veela Nation. Lucius has met them both a few times however. I think he met your great grandmother once as well."

"Yes, I did," replied a voice from the doorway. Lucius walked into the dining room and took a seat next to Harry. "Harry do you remember in your mother's letter when she mentioned the possibility that your abilities might be bound and that a glamour might have been placed on you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she said Dumbledore might do that to try and hide me," Harry was surprised when Lucius let out a growl of anger.

"Yes," Lucius was clearly trying to make an effort now to keep his composure, "I think it's clear your magic is bound and likely there is a glamour on you as well. The process of unbinding magic requires a potion, which Severus will make for you. It should take him a few hours and then once you take the potion it will take about a day for your magic to be unbound. The process is painful and I would not normally allow you to take it, however, it must be done. The process of removing any glamour placed on you is also a bit painful, however, it is a much quicker process and only requires a few spells."

"I…I'm ready. Can you do it now?" Harry asked Lucius.

Lucius smiled and lightly caressed Harry's cheek, "as you wish." With a swish of his wand Lucius conjured a bed right there in the middle of the dining room, then he lifted Harry out of his chair, which Harry believed to be completely unnecessary as he wasn't a baby, and lay him down gently. "Harrison…I'm going to have to restrain you so you don't hurt yourself okay." Harry was so nervous he couldn't speak, so instead he merely nodded.

He closed his eyes and felt his arms and legs being restrained in and then he listened as Lucius began to chant incantations. It only took a few minutes for Harry to begin to feel the pain and a few seconds after that for him to start screaming. He felt like his entire body was on fire, worse he felt it as his bones began to change their shape and soon all he wanted was for the fire all around him to stop…and just like that it was over and he was engulfed in soft feminine arms as sobs racked his entire body. Harry didn't usually cry, but it had hurt so much. He continued to cry as Narcissa Malfoy picked him up and didn't stop crying as he was carried away. He cried into her chest until everything went black and he lost consciousness.

When Harry woke his first thought was of why Aunt Petunia hadn't come to yell at him to wake up yet. Surely he should have started making breakfast…and then he froze as yesterday's events replied in his mind and he jolted up in a huge bed. He was in the biggest bedroom he had ever seen and there sleep a little ways away on a couch was Professor Snape reading the newspaper.

When Snape heard the sound of Harry's rustling covers his head snapped up. "Good Harry you're awake."

"Um…yeah," Harry replied not sure what else to say. "So I guess there was a glamour on me after all? How long have I been asleep?"

"Yes, there definitely was a glamour, a strong one at that. That's the reason removing the spell was so painful for you. As for how long you've been asleep, you've been out for just over five hours."

"Oh," Harry replied, again kind of lost for words.

"Would you like to see you're new appearance? I must admit you look considerably better without that ridicules unruly hair," Snape mused. "And I was right about you're eyes, there was no glamour placed on them, however, Dumbledore did alter your eyesight, which we fixed. You will no longer need those glasses."

Harry moved to stand up in an attempt to go find a mirror, but stopped when Snape conjured one, and then Harry stopped moving completely. Staring back at him through the mirror was a boy…a breathtakingly beautiful boy (that thought made him blush) and so did the boy in the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was that made him gasp out loud, "my scar," Harry squeaked, "it's gone." Harry found himself touching his forehead where his scar had been unable to believe his eyes.

"Yes I'm guessing it was never really there to begin with, merely a glamour. I believe Dumbledore wanted everyone to recognize you as the boy-who-lived and thought giving you a scar would make you recognizable to everyone."

Harry frowned, just another reason for him to hate Dumbledore than. To try and abate his anger Harry looked back at his reflection in hopes it would distract him, as vain as that sounded.

He had pink heart shaped lips; his skin was a creamy white that seemed to almost shimmer in the darkness. He still had his green eyes, but now they were almond shaped, he had a small button nose and…and thick straight jet-black hair. He also noticed he looked…Harry scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion, "why do I look so young now?"

Professor Snape smirked at him, "you know most would be happy to look a few years younger," taking in Harry's pout, Snape sighed; though he would never admit it the kid was adorable and that stupid pout was doing weird things to his heart. "The Veela are known for their long lives. I believe the oldest Veela lived to be over four hundred years old. For this reason Veela children have been known to mature at a much slower rate. In fact, a Veela child is only considered of age when they turn thirty."

"What does that mean…come of age?" Harry asked wearily.

"Come of age is the term used when one becomes an adult. Before that point ones family makes decisions for them, is responsible for clothing them, for their education, and for their actions. In the wizarding world witches and wizards become adults, responsible for themselves, when they turn seventeen. In Veela society, Veela only become responsible for themselves once they've turned thirty."

"That sucks," Harry stated sinking back down into his pillows.

"Language Mr. Potter," Snape snapped half-heartedly.

"So how old do you think I look now by wizarding standards?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"If I had to guess I'd say you look to be around six or seven," Harry was not happy with that response at all.

"How come Draco doesn't look younger too? He's part Veela isn't he?"

"Only full Veela mature at a slower rate."

"But I'm not full Veela I'm only 15/16th Veela," Harry stated.

Snape sighed, "fine only those whose blood is more than 90% Veela mature at a slower rate. You are almost 94% Veela, therefore you will mature at a slower rate. Now…enough of this, you cannot change who you are Harry and we must discuss the process of unbinding your magic."

Harry winced at the thought, he was pretty sure he had had more than enough pain for one day.

"Unfortunately we do not have the time to wait for you do recover from the removal of your glamour. Lucius has spoken to his mother, who lives in the Veela Nation and Veela representatives will be arriving tomorrow night. Right now we want to do our best to avoid a war between wizards and Veela and it would be best if they do not know a wizard bound your magic."

"If they're already coming does that mean they already know about me?" Harry asked confused.

"No, they do not know. They believe they are going to the manor to discuss the political relations between wizards and Veela. If they knew you were here…they would already be here and they would most likely not be willing to let us explain ourselves before killing us."

Harry was suddenly scared, "they'd kill you?"

"Harry…you have to understand in Veela society there is nothing more important to them then their children. Veela usually do not have many children and those they do have they cherish. When you're mother was taken the Veela were furious. When Veela get angry, it is not a pretty sight. There was quite a bit of blood shed and when they did not find your mother, your great grandmother closed the Veela boarders. When they find out about you and that your mother was Lily Potter…the Veela do not like when others take what is theirs."

"Okay," Harry whispered, eyes wide.

"It's going to be alright Harry. Now…we need to unbind your magic. I added a sleep potion in so you should sleep through most if not all of the process," Snape handed Harry a vile of translucent blue liquid.

After staring at it a moment Harry sighed and drank…then everything went black and once again Harry found himself in the world of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

Harry slowly woke to feel a tingling in his body and he quickly realized his magic was not as it once was. He felt power rippling through his very core and quickly opened his eyes. He suddenly felt too energetic. He needed to get out of bed and move around.

Before he could move, however, he heard a loud bang, voices. People were yelling at each other and then there was an inhuman screech. Frightened, Harry didn't know what to do.

Hearing voices and the stomping of boots that echoed all around, Harry found himself holding tight to his bed covers…waiting.

And then his bedroom door flew open and Harry's grip tightened on his sheets as he found himself staring at a bird like creature that looked to be in an obvious rage. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the creature before him.

Then another figure entered the room and though the man before him also looked to be furious, his face softened when he spotted Harry. "Maxine, obtenir vous-meme votre effrayer le garcon (Maxine get a hold of yourself your scaring the boy)." The man stated calmly.

"J'ai…je n'ai pas peur (I…I'm not scared)," Harry managed to squeak out.

Author's note: from here on out I will not differentiate between French and English.

"You speak French do you?" The man asked in a soothing voice.

"Um…I guess…I mean yeah," Harry stated finally.

"My name is Andre and this is my friend Maxine," looking back at the creature, Harry was surprised that it wasn't a creature anymore, but a man. Then he remembered what he had learned about Veela being able to turn into bird-like creatures.

"Andre…it's him, I can smell him. The wizards were telling the truth. He's beautiful…and he looks just like the family. Look at his eyes they look just like grandmother's and…and he has Uncle Philip's nose and mouth and Aunt Adaline's complexion," Maxine whispered to Andre in quick French.

Andre nodded his agreement with Philip and slowly walked over to Harry. "Is your name Harry?" The man asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Harry, me and Maxine here are family and we're here to take you home. I promise we won't hurt you, but we need you to come with us, okay?" The man asked as he walked closer still. Harry looked from one man to the other unsure.

"What about Professor Snape and the Malfoy's?" Harry asked. He remembered what Professor Snape had said about the Veela and the possibility they might kill when they found out what happened. Even though he didn't really like Professor Snape, he and the Malfoy's had helped him and Harry didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"The Malfoy's are fine…if you wish Mr. Malfoy and his son may accompany us back to the Veela Nation. We are very thankful to them for returning you. As for your professor…I am sure he will be fine. Though he should have informed us of your location long ago," at Andre's last comment Maxine growled.

"Now, Harry it is time for us to leave," before Harry could say anything else, Andre moved to him, gathered Harry up into his arms and picked him up. People really needed to start realizing he was big enough to walk, first Lucius Malfoy, then Narcissa, and now this guy. The man cradled him gently to his chest even goings as far as to rub Harry's back in soothing circles.

For some reason, Harry felt completely at ease in Andre's arms…safe and protected. He found himself unconsciously snuggling deeper into the man's arms, burying his face in the man's chest.

Maxine chuckled from somewhere behind Harry, "It seems our cousin has already taken a liking to you Andre."

"Of course he likes me, you idiot, he can smell my scent," Harry couldn't help but feel a little irritated that they were talking about him when he was right there, but decided to ignore his irritation in favor of breathing in Andre's scent.

He didn't know what had come over him and guessed it had something to do with his magic being unbound. Everything around him seemed so much clearer. He could now smell those around him and his skin tickled with the magic around him. It was all so new and disconcerting…he found himself looking for something familiar…and even though he had never met Andre, he smelled familiar. Andre said it was because he was somehow Harry's family…his cousin, according to Maxine. Harry found he didn't much care as long as he could stay close to Andre.

"But why can he smell us. I thought they said his magic was bound…something about some old coot being a manipulative ass."

"Well if you had actually listened instead of losing your temper you would have heard them say they unbound his magic. I suppose they were hoping it might appease us and the rest of the family."

Maxine snorted, "of course I lost my temper that greasy git knew about Lily and Harry and only just thought to bring him to us. Some wizard killed our cousin! Anyway nothing will stop the queen from seeking vengeance; she will not be appeased so easily. Perhaps her wrath would not be too substantial if Lily had been found alive, but not now that she is dead at the hands of a wizard and definitely not after the wizards knowingly tried to hide her son from us. At the very least that Dumbledore fool is as good as dead, as well as, anyone who tries to get in her way. If the wizards are smart and want to save their skins they will hand over the old goat and pray the Queen does not wish to start a war."

"Yes, I agree, but let us not talk about this now. This is not an appropriate conversation for little ears, isn't that right Harry?" Andre asked and Harry smiled into Andre's robe, thankful they were finally acknowledging his presence though he was worried about what he had heard. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about the whole situation. He didn't want anyone starting a war because of him, though at the same time he thought Dumbledore would deserve whatever he got.

"My ears aren't little," Harry finally stated, deciding do avoid mentioning how he felt about the conversation.

"No?" Andre asked smiling down at him as he continued to make his way around the huge Malfoy manor.

"No…I'm bigger than you think. I'll be twelve in two months," Harry stated proudly.

"Ahh…then I suppose I better put the big boy down and let him walk?" Andre asking with a knowing gleam in his eyes and made to put Harry down.

"No!" Harry squeaked, he didn't know why, but he wanted to be carried for some reason…he liked the feeling of being enveloped by Andre's scent. He found himself wrapping his arms tightly around Andre's neck and burying his face in the man's shoulder.

Both Andre and Maxine laughed loudly, "so not so big after all?" Maxine asked as he gently stroked Harry's jet-black locks.

Harry blushed and buried his face further into Andre's shoulder. For a few minutes they walked in silence and then Harry looked up at Andre curious, "are you really my cousin?" He asked the man.

"Yup, so is Maxine over here…well technically you're our first cousin once removed or something. I'm the son of your great uncle Damien and great aunt Lacy, if that helps."

"Oh okay. Um…why do you smell good?" Harry asked, blushing a little as he asked.

Both Maxine and Andre laughed again, "it's a Veela thing. It's your body's way of telling you that I'm family and as such I will protect you. I can also smell your scent as well. Your scent lets me know you are one of my family's young and need to be protected, which is probably why I feel the need to hold you and why you feel the need to be held."

"Oh…okay," Harry burrowed his head back into Andre's shoulder.

"Ah…finally we're here. I was beginning to hate this manor that was a ten minute walk at least and this place is like some sort of maze," Maxine grumbled as he made his way into the living room Harry remembered from when he first got to Malfoy manor.

Inside he found all the Malfoys and a very irritable looking Snape, who had a large ice bag pressed to his face. Harry smiled over at them, he was truly thankful to them for all they did for him, but stopped when he noticed the expression on Mrs. Malfoy's face. She had a dreamy dazed expression on her face and she was staring at him.

Harry couldn't help feeling incredibly uncomfortable and found himself once again burying his face in Andre's shoulder and holding on to him tightly.

"It's alright Harry, she's just affected by your allure, and she won't hurt you. It would seem your allure is particularly strong already, especially considering your age, but don't worry, in time you will learn to control it." Harry nodded his understanding, but kept his face in his cousin's shoulder. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help it.

"Well…Mr. Malfoy, on behalf of the Veela royal family, I would like to extent our deepest gratitude. I'm sure the Queen would be happy to see you again if you and your son would like to accompany us back to the castle. Your wife is also welcome, but I suggest that she not come along unless you have something that will work to suppress the Veela allure. There are many children in the castle who have not yet learned to control their allures and their parents will not take kindly to an outsider who is… umm…so affected by them. Mr. Snape, while I will not apologize for my brother's behavior, I would never the less like to that you for finally helping to reunite Harry with his family. When the time comes I will speak for you with my grandmother."

"Well…we best be going," Maxine said clapping his hands together. "Mr. Malfoy, will you be joining us? I'm sure you're mother would be happy to see you again. She sounded a little annoyed that you haven't brought her only grandson to see her in over a year," Maxine stated with a small smirk, which only grew when he saw Lucius grimace at that thought of facing his mother's ire.

"Yes, my son and I will be happy to accompany you. Would you like to use the floo or—"

"We have a several port keys. They just need to be activated," Maxine fumbled around in his pockets, "a here they are," Maxine help out two gold discs for the group to see. "Here Mr. Malfoy," Maxine handed Lucius one of the gold discs, "just tap it with your wand and say portis to activate it. Though I suggest you wait for us before you use it, the guards don't take well to strangers in the castle."

"Wait!" Harry shouted, just remembering, "what about my things?" He asked Andre. "And Hedwig?"

Andre smiled at Harry and kissed the top of his head, "don't worry, Mr. Malfoy has already sent you're owl and your possessions ahead…Now Harry have you ever used a port key before?" Andre asked his cousin, as he carefully placed Harry on the ground. Harry looked up at his cousin and shook his head no. "Well then this will be a new experience for you," Maxine commented with a cheeky grin.

Harry was starting to feel nervous, he wasn't sure he wanted a new experience. "It'll be fine kiddo. Just hold onto my hand and touch the port key." Harry grabbed Andre's hand tightly and then nervously reached forward and touched the port key.

Maxine muttered, "portis," and the next thing he knew he was spinning around and around in mid air. He found himself clutching tighter than ever onto Andre's hand.

"Okay Harry on the count of three you're going to let go of the port key okay," Harry nodded his head in understanding, even though he was completely terrified. "One…two…three," Harry let go of the port key and then just like that it was over and Harry had been transported into the garden of a huge castle. He tried to land on his feet put ended up falling down, flat on his bum.


End file.
